1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular partition system obtained by assembling removable elements.
The present invention relates in particular to the partitions formed by assembling panels, each being formed of a rigid frame serving as a support for a canvas or the like, eventually including an image. To this end, each frame essentially comprises two stiles and two longitudinal beams assembled two by two at right angles, which consist of profiles having, at the front, a longitudinal groove aimed at receiving and retaining a hooking element protruding out of the rear face of the canvas, so that, after driving this element into the grooves of the profiles of the frame, the latter is completely hidden. The hooking element generally consists of either a bead made out of elastic material or a cord or the like made out of elastic material connected to the canvas, said material being for example silicone.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In general, the panels are maintained by masts, which each consist of a profile, or an assembly of profiles, comprising means designed capable of permitting to fasten, directly or indirectly, one or several panels, or accessories such as, non-restrictively, racks. Thus, a mast includes longitudinal retaining grooves aimed at receiving either a portion of the panel to be carried or an element permitting to hook the panel thereon.
Irrespective of their design, all presently known modular partition systems have the same drawback, namely that each mast remains visible, and constitutes an interruption of the image, the more when it is arranged between at least two panels, and the more when said at least two panels serve as a support for only one image.